


Silk Covered Iron

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Tenten week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Tenten didn't even need to think about it, her favourite part of Shino was his hands. [Shino x Tenten] Tenten Week 2021 - Day 1 Prompt: Fingertips
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Silk Covered Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: First day of official TentenWeek2021! A little moment with my favourite couple 😁 Also; 100th story! Woop woop! ✨
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Tenten Week 2021 - Day 1 Prompt: Fingertips

It was morning. So early it could just be called morning, the sun's rays poured in through Shino's bedroom window giving her the perfect view of both outside into the real world and their own personal one that existed just for them.

Tenten lifted his right hand with her left, nuzzling deeper into her place along his side before flicking her half sleep dazed eyes up to take in the appendage like she had done a thousand times before, but this was her favourite time of day to do it, in the first glimpses of morning light.

"What; are you doing?" Her boyfriend suddenly asked, voice heavy with sleep.

She planted a quick kiss to his cheek before stating. "Admiring your hands."

Shino let out a breath of a laugh at that. "You do that; a lot; I have noticed."

She grinned at that, not stopping the light trail her fingertips were taking over his knuckles.

"They're so _different_ to mine."

Where Tenten had calluses Shino's where smooth to the touch, where her hands were a light tanned colour from hours in the sun his were as pale as pale could be, even the weapon mistress's fingers were more muscular than his, the insect tamer's fingers were thin and oh so elegant.

The Team Gai member ran her forefinger over each of his fingers in order, starting with his pointing finger, from knuckle to the middle joint to the fingertip.

Tenten's secret love was watching the hive user hold things delicately, brushes, chopsticks, books, anything that showed off the dexterity of his fingers, to see the muscles and tendons move under his flawless skin.

The feel of his silk soft skin hands on her body, there was no better feeling in the world, they were always warm and gentle and made her feel safe and loved; just like the rest of him.

"My hands are so _ugly_ compared to yours," the bun haired woman sighed moving her forehead into the crook of his neck, as if trying to hide from the fact.

It was Shino's turn to hold her hand, his fingers wrapping around the entire main part of her hand to allow his thumb to press into her palm in an almost massage type movement.

"I adore your hands; just as much as you adore mine."

Tenten's head came out of its hiding place in his throat at that. "What? Really?"

"Do not sound; surprised," the insect user reprimanded with a hint of amusement. "Not at this stage; you are; fully; aware."

His hold slid up to encompass just her fingers, thumb brushing over one of her fingertips.

"Your scars are the sign of; hard; fought battles; were you have triumphed," Shino took a staggered breath then making her brow furrow in worry. "Were you have; returned; to me."

She snuggled deeper into his embrace then, Shino placing a kiss to her temple before continuing. His forefinger dancing over each finger in turn like she had done to him.

"Your calluses are the evidence of hard work to develop; and perfect; yourself."

"Your pulse," his thumb ran over her pulse point then, making her heartbeat speed up for just that second. "Relaxes; me."

Tenten blinked her large chocolate eyes in a single long blink at his words. "Relaxes you?"

"It is physical proof you are; still alive; and with me."

He brought her hand down to plant a firm kiss to her palm then, somehow, he managed to leave her breathless at such a loving gesture.

She brushed her fingers over his cheek, Shino understanding immediately, turning to her so she could give him a loving, devoted kiss.

When the weapon user pulled back, she placed a long peck to his lips before giving the Aburame a teasing smile.

"I also like your hands when you do that _thing_ I like with your fingers."

Her teasing grin doubled in size at his twitch of lips and raised eyebrow.

The Aburame heir's hand was on her hip the next second bringing her closer to him then, his lips finding hers easily.

Tenten loved Shino's hands; but his lips were a close second.


End file.
